


Un instant suspendu

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Love, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), To Be A Hero
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Tony Stark et Peter Parker partagent un moment père-fils lorsque ce dernier se révèle avoir besoin de conseils sentimentaux.





	Un instant suspendu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suspended moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199623) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



Lissant son costard avec une classe désinvolte, Tony Stark sortit de son armure, la laissant voler à quelques centimètres du sol tel un garde du corps futuriste sans plus y prêter attention. Non, il était bien plus intéressé par la silhouette repliée sur elle-même contre l'un des murets, faisant tourner pensivement son portable entre ses doigts. 

\- Je m'attendais à un commentaire admiratif sur ma nouvelle armure ou au moins une référence geek dont tu as le secret..., fit remarquer le milliardaire, sans que cela n'amène autre chose chez l'adolescent qu'un haussement d'épaules. Cette absence de réaction ne fit que confirmer l'hypothèse que quelque chose n'allait pas mais alors pas du tout. Après être resté anormalement silencieux durant toute la journée, Peter était parti en trombe, lui qui d'habitude avait du mal à quitter le bureau de son mentor. C'est pourquoi ce dernier avait fait tout ce chemin pour tirer les choses au clair. 

S'asseyant à côté du jeune homme avec un léger soupir, l'Avenger se sentit dans une situation plus périlleuse et importante que n'importe quel sauvetage de la Terre : redonner le moral à son protégé. C'est pourquoi il prit le temps de chercher ses mots avant de se tourner vers lui. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, petit ? D'ordinaire, impossible de te faire taire. Tu....euh...tu as des soucis au lycée ? 

Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'être un fossile en sortant ce genre de phrase, et tellement peu à l'aise... L'adolescent secoua simplement la tête et la réponse apparut d'elle-même sur son visage si expressif.

\- Il s'agit d'un problème de fille, hein ?

Il s'agit toujours d'un problème de fille... Un domaine où Tony Stark pouvait donner des conseils, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa en premier lieu. Avant de se souvenir que Peter avait 16 ans, cet âge où les garçons ont....des....envies ? Merde, il allait vraiment devoir parler de ça ? Mais en même temps, s'il fallait en passer par là pour aider le Tisseur, son mentor était prêt à le faire. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si le jeune homme avait un autre référent masculin dans son entourage. 

Tout le poids du monde sur les épaules, celui qui avait repoussé les Shitoris s'éclaircit la gorge, souhaitant être à dix mille lieux d'ici tandis qu’il se massait distraitement le bras gauche. 

\- Hum....tu sais, quand un jeune homme apprécie une fille, il peut avoir envie de...  
\- Oh merde, vous comptez vraiment parler de ça, M. Stark ?!

Le visage totalement choqué qui se tourna vers Tony eut le don de le faire rire de soulagement, enfin une réaction ! Toutes les pensées moroses de l’adolescent ne pouvaient faire le poids contre la crainte d’aborder un sujet si gênant avec son modèle. Soudain réanimé par l’énergie du désespoir, Peter se mit à agiter les mains en tous sens comme pour repousser le plus loin possible cette tentative de conversation d’adultes ; avant de remarquer l’étincelle d’amusement dans le regard du génie philanthrope. 

\- On…peut éviter ce sujet ?  
\- Oui, avec plaisir. N’en parlons plus, plus jamais.

Une même grimace de dégoût gêné passa sur leur visage avant qu’ils ne se détendent tout à fait, restant quelques instants silencieux, assis l’un à côté de l’autre à regarder le Queens plongé dans la pénombre. C’est amusant mais après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, Thanos, les batailles, la presque mort, ils se retrouvaient souvent comme ça, juste l’un à côté de l’autre, comme si cela les apaisait un peu. Oh, évidemment, ils avaient leur vie chacun de leur côté, Peter pouvait compter sur sa tante pour le faire rire, Pepper veillait sur son mari aussi bien qu’elle le pouvait mais ce n’était pas pareil. Ils avaient vécu la même chose, la même peur, les mêmes souffrances, ça avait noué un lien particulier et silencieux entre le mentor et son élève. 

C’est ce dernier qui brisa le silence, levant le nez de ses baskets pour jeter un coup d’œil interrogateur à celui qui avait tout de même traversé New-York en pleine nuit pour venir le voir. Il n’avait rien fait de spécial dans la journée, aucun super-vilain ne s’était encore manifesté et il ne l’avait pas bombardé de messages. Alors pourquoi M. Stark s’était-il déplacé ?  
La curiosité de Peter était si palpable que le playboy n’eut même pas besoin d’attendre qu’il parle pour répondre à sa question. Après tout, il était là pour discuter avec le lycéen, même si ça en surprendrait plus d’un. 

« Tu n’as été ni agaçant ni extatique aujourd’hui alors c’est qu’il y a un problème », exposa Tony Stark avec un air des plus sérieux en scrutant le jeune super-héros aussi indéchiffrable qu’un livre ouvert, police 48 et illustré. Conscient qu’il ne pourrait absolument rien caché, Peter soupira avant de tout avouer très vite, continuant de faire tourner entre ses doigts agiles le portable qui avait supporté bien des chocs.

\- Et bien il y a…cette fille… Elle est dans mon cours de sciences politiques et elle…enfin, elle me plaît. Hier soir, elle m’a envoyé un SMS pour savoir si je voulais qu’on sorte ensemble.

L’air de condamné à mort avec lequel le Tisseur lâcha ces mots surprit son ami encore plus que le contenu ; il n’y avait absolument rien de dramatique là-dedans ! Pourquoi se prendre la tête pour quelque chose de si simple ? Il n’y avait bien que Peter pour paniquer à cause d’une fille… A son âge, Tony se posait bien moins de questions et oh mon dieu, est-ce qu’il venait de penser « à son âge » ?! A croire que passer du temps avec l’adolescent faisait pousser les cheveux blancs.  
Un peu rassuré qu’il ne s’agisse que de quelque chose d’aussi banal, M. Stark sourit avec un amusement visible, bien loin de l’inquiétude dégagée par son protégé qui se rendit compte qu’il avait l’air de se plaindre pour rien. Pourtant, son fil de pensée était loin d’être bête.

\- Je sais que ça a l’air idiot de m’inquiéter pour ça vu que…elle me plaît bien et que j’ai l’air de lui plaire mais… j’ai pas l’impression que ce soit une bonne idée. Imaginez qu’elle découvre mon secret ! Que je ne sois pas assez là pour elle ! Ou pire, qu’elle tombe sur un super-vilain qui la jetterait du haut d’un pont ! La dernière fois que je suis sorti avec une fille, son père a voulu me faire la peau et je l’ai mis en prison ! 

Peter écarquilla ses yeux noisette devant tant de perspectives terrifiantes, livide sous le regard incrédule d’un homme à qui ces angoisses n’étaient pas étrangères. Combien de fois Pepper avait-elle été mise en danger par sa faute ? Combien de réveils en sursaut avaient été causé par la vision de son corps décharné et glacé au regard accusateur ? Non, impossible de prendre avec désinvolture les craintes de ce garçon. 

Une main se posa sur la tête de Peter pour la tapoter maladroitement, dérangeant les boucles déjà anarchiques. Des héros, le milliardaire en avait vu des dizaines mais si jeunes…il se demandait parfois s’il n’était pas cruel d’encourager ainsi le lycéen alors que cette double-vie comprenait tant de douleur. Mais en même temps, il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait détourner le jeune homme de son rôle de justicier, c’était exactement pareil pour lui avec ses armures. A défaut de pouvoir le protéger de tout, Iron Man pouvait au moins soutenir le Tisseur, l’aider comme doit le faire un mentor. Mais c’était de loin la mission la plus difficile qu’il ait eu à accomplir. Et pourtant, échapper à des terroristes n’avait pas été une partie de plaisir. 

\- Cette fille…tu l’aimes ?  
\- Oui, enfin, elle est belle, intelligente, elle me plaît…  
\- Est-ce que tu l’aimes ?

Pensivement, l’adolescent alluma l’écran de son portable pour faire apparaître la photo d’une jeune fille au sourire chaleureux, probablement prise entre deux cours. Gardant le silence quelques instants, Peter caressa le visage pixélisé et il comprit ce qu’il devait faire. 

\- …Oui mais j’ai encore plus peur pour elle. Si elle devient ma petite amie, j’aurai toujours peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose. 

L’écran redevint noir en même temps que le héros faisait une croix sur son bonheur, l’air résolu de celui qui sait ce qui est juste. Mais tout ce que vit Tony, ce furent les larmes au coin des yeux du gamin, combien ça coûtait à l’homme derrière le masque. Alors il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour attirer son protégé contre lui, parce qu’il était clair qu’il avait besoin d’un câlin. 

« Monsieur Stark… », tenta d’objecter le génie dans une tentative pour ravaler ses larmes, sans pour autant réussir à quitter cette étreinte. Pour toute réponse, il sentit qu’on le serrait plus fort et il se laissa aller à pleurer, parce que c’est ce que font les adolescents quand ils ont une peine de cœur, quand ils ont un père aimant pour les réconforter.


End file.
